What if?
by The Ashen Leaf
Summary: What If Slenderman isn't who people think?
1. Is it possible?

A/N. This is just a little thing that popped into my head after watching PewDiePie's videos on Slender. I might turn it into something more. I might not. I kinda like it how it is, even if it's just so short. Enjoy my little blurb :D.

What if... Slender man doesn't mean any harm?

What if he only wants a friend?

What if he's harmless?

What if he just wants a hug?

Nobody has thought of this. Everyone just assumes the poor, faceless man is evil. He's been corruped, abused, thought to be just a hallucination.

What if he only delves into the minds of those with pure, good hearts?

What if he's the product of an evil doer, but doesn't want to be evil himself?

Let's just give the poor man a chance, to give him a life, a friend, a lover, a place in society. He deserves it after all those "What if's".


	2. Meet Anna

**A/N. You guys have asked, so here it is! The next chapter to What If?. It's taken me awhile to come up with an idea for it, but this is what I got. I apologize for it being a little too short, but don't worry, a follow up chapter will happen. Enjoy. Please leave a review :)**

I remember that day when I was 9. The horrible day that has resulted in all of my problems. The reason why I've seen three different psychiatrists and the only thing they can do is put me on meds that do nothing but make me high. That day... when dad didn't come home from work. The day a few weeks later when mama and I realized we'd never see him again. That was 5 years ago.  
No one has responded to the missing person fliers or the articles on the Internet. I've recently given up any hope of ever seeing him again, and I think mama has too, but sometimes it's nice to imagine he's still out there somewhere, waiting for the right moment to come back to us.  
Recently, the forest by my house has been very... Magnetic. And lately, as in for the last 5 years or so, people, usually little children, have gone in and not come out.

That's what I think happened to him. He may not be a child, but to me, it doesn't matter. That's the only way it seems to make sense.  
I'm Anna. Something odd is going on in the forest, and I think I'm going to find out. I know it's stupid and completely irrational, but I just know... It'll be okay.

The forest is dark and extremely creepy. The creatures that added to the ambiance just made it all that much creepier. It was cold, too; my jacket barely being heavy enough to keep me warm. It was getting dark fast and the only source of light I have is the wimpy flashlight app on my smartphone. I guess it'll have to work for however long the battery will last.

I found myself watching the trees as I walked, and I've no idea how far I have walked in the last hour, but I couldn't see anything but trees behind me. In the distance, I saw a white speck on one of the trees. My walking sped and it wasn't long before I came to the speck. It was a note on a piece of crinkled paper.

"_The suffering will never cease_"

It was written in blood, as if that wasn't enough to freak me out, but the words genuinely frightened me. I looked at it, my hand making it shake with nervousness. A cold chill spiraled up my spine and setting at the base of my head. Turning in a different direction, I kept walking, the only thing I can focus on being the crunch of undergrowth under my purple high top Converse.

Soon enough, another note came to my sight.

"_I've missed you, and I've missed all others like you_"

This, too, was written in blood.

Unable to handle this anymore, I turned the way I came and started to run, but, just barely in my field of sight, I saw a standing figure amongst the trees. I turned the other way, but the figure was in that direction too, and closer. I could just barely make out what it was wearing; a black suit and tie. Something was coming out from it's back. Tentacles were the only thing I could think to call them. The next three times I turned, the figure was there in the trees, and closer each time. I could distinguish it was a man. I felt as if I was suffocating.

The fourth time I turned 180 degrees to my left. What I saw was completely bone chilling; a faceless man stood not three feet from me. The chill was spread about my body now as I looked into his lifeless face. I walked backwards as fast as I could until I tripped over a tree root and was forced to shuffle backwards on my hands, but the man kept sulking and leaning closer until he was completely over me. His cold, clammy fingers slid around my ankle and started to squeeze and drag at the same time, pulling me along the forest floor. Whatever rotting fingernails he had left dug into my skin until I felt blood trickle down into my sock.

I couldn't scream, too paralyzed to do so. When I thought I might finally get my wit together, he stopped pulling. It seemed he was just... looking at me. As if his imaginary eyes burrowed into mine. I examined him too, looking over his structure, any features I could make out without the aid of his face.

The size of his head, the sharpness of his chin and nose, the formal posture, the width of his forehead. Even the clammy hands. Everything had an eerily familiar vibe to it. The vibe of a businessman who was good at what he did.

The scent, however masked by the smell of the forest, is what gave it away. The ever so slight tint of cigar smoke and mint...

There was no doubt this monster is my father.


End file.
